The Gate
by Kage Ookami-Oni
Summary: The Elric Brothers have a goal to get their bodies back from The Gate. What will happen when they meet a promising young Alchemist who might have information to help them complete their quest? EdWin, Royai, AlMay, maybe Lan FanXLing, -on HIATUS-


A/N: Summary: The Elric Brothers have a goal to get their bodies back from The Gate. So what will happen when they meet a promising young Alchemist that might just know a thing or two that would help them out?

Rating: T for swearing and violence (pretty sure that's it)

Pairings: EdWin, Royai, Lan FanXLing if I put them in the story (can anyone tell me their official name smoosh?), and AlMay if I feel like it (probably will, I mean Al deserves some one to)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA; if I did I wouldn't change a thing. Except for a small part of the ending.

Kage: This is just something I thought up while coming up with the appearance of my FMA OC Lynn. This is her premier fic. This explains her background, though it won't be completely revealed until later chapters.

Sunero:…..

Kage: Sunero is sleeping again. Just like my cat. *sweat drops* *light bulb appears above head* Ohh, I just an idea! While I get it ready read the chapter! *dashes off to unknown location*

Chapter 1

**Lynn**

"Uggh, remind me again why we have to report back to Mustang."

"Because Brother, you're his subordinate."

"But all he's gonna do is nag us that we still haven't found a way to get our bodies back, that he can't keep funding us if we don't come up with any results, and how short I am."

"You are still his subordinate."

Ed stared at Al for a second, then pushed open the gate and walked toward the Central HQ. Leading up to the building was a straight walk surrounded on both sides with a fresh cut green lawn. The HQ itself towered above, a tree in the middle of a meadow. They walked past the two branched wings. Finally they arrived at the main building. The two Alchemists walked right in without receiving one look. This was a rarity, considering their current states.

As they walked down the hallway Ed was saluted to by a few soldiers. Except for 2nd Lieutenant Ross; who they had a pleasant but short conversation with. They also promised to come see her some time when they were free. Then they were standing at the Colonel's door.

"You ready to go into the lion's den?"

"I do believe it is more dangerous for you than me."

"Right. Let's just get this over with."

The door slowly creaked open to reveal no Colonel Mustang. Warrant Officer Falman was reading a file on Scar, Sergeant Major Fuery was tinkering with an old radio, looking over Falman's shoulder with a hot dog in his mouth was Second Lieutenant Breda, and Second Lieutenant Havoc was smoking a cigarette. Also, at her desk, Lieutenant Hawkeye was polishing her gun. But Colonel Mustang was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as he brothers walked in Mustang's subordinates turned to look at them.

"Where's the Colonel?" Ed asked.

"He's meeting up with an old friend. If you want to wait here for him to return-"

"No I'll give my report later," Ed interrupted Lt. Hawkeye.

"I wonder who Mustang is meeting."

"Al I do believe the question is _who_ would _want_ to meet the Colonel."

They were walking down the hall, ignoring the salutes coming at them from both sides. They turned the corner and were met with a familiar face. Black eyes sat among white skin that was bordered by black hair. It was Colonel Mustang.

"Hello Fullmetal."

"Hello Colonel."

Then they noticed who was with the Colonel, a man who was of the same stature as the Colonel himself. He had long brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was slightly tanned and contrasted with his bright green eyes. He wore the standard military uniform with a State Alchemist pocketwatch hanging from a pocket.

"Oh you are the Fullmetal Alchemist! I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, uhhh…"

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Immerin Howitzer; the Silvergust Alchemist. I am an old friend of Colonel Mustang."

"Well I'm happy to have met your acquaitance. May I ask how you and the Colonel met?"

"It was actually right before the war in Ishval. As fellow State Alchemist we were bound to meet. We went out, grabbed a few drinks, and had a jolly good time."

Ed stared at the Lt. Colonel. He then turned to the Colonel. The whole time wondering how someone like Mustang could have 'a jolly good time'.

"Ed, can I call you Ed?" After a nod from Ed he continued. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"Ahh, then I have someone I'd like you to meet." He turned and motioned to a girl that was talking to a shorter version of himself. She came over, weaving through the bodies of military officials.

When she was closer Ed took a better look at her. Her hair was the exact same shade of gold as his and grew out to the small of her back. It was parted to the left of the center of her head, this caused a large hunk to cut across her face and cover one of her azure eyes. Her skin was pale but not as pale as the Colonel's. She wore a black tank top that had electric blue straps, black shorts that didn't quite reach the middle of her thigh, and elevator shoes identical to his except her soles were silver. On her hands were silver gloves with electric blue lining. Around her neck she had a silver chain necklace, on which hung a charm. The charm consisted of an eye; it had a black pupil and outline while the iris was purple and the sclera was empty. Finally, and most important to Ed, was that the girl was even shorter than he.

"This is my daughter Lynn. She is a gifted Alchemist and reveres you greatly." The girl, Lynn, nodded. "I was wondering, since this her first time in Central, if you could show her around."

Ed looked at Al and raised an eyebrow. Al responded by simply shrugging.

"Sure why not, we'd be happy to," Ed answered. Lynn grew a smile face wide that stuck to her face as they walked away. But as they left the HQ it slowly diminished into a smaller, yet just as happy, one.

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Fullmetal."

"Just call me Ed. By the way how old are you?"

"Almost sixteen, my birthday is in a few weeks."

"Interesting, so is mine."

"Brother, didn't we promise Winry we'd show her around Central today?" Ed froze and his antennae stood straight up.

"Oh yeah, we did. I'm glad you reminded me Al otherwise-" Ed cut off as he imagined what Winry would have done to him if he forgot. "So Lynn do you mind if we add another to this tour?"

"Course not! Uhhh, who's Winry?"

"My automail mechanic."

The threesome entered the hotel and while Ed checked if they got any calls Al and Lynn went to get Winry.

"Al why do you wear that armor?"

"What! Oh it's just a hobby."

"Interesting hobby. I've heard you're an Alchemist like your brother. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"So why aren't you a State Alchemist?"

"Brother and I have an agreement that only he is going to be a dog of the military."

"Heh, my whole family are dogs of the military. Except for my mom."

"Your whole family?"

"Yeah my dad and three brothers."

"You have three brothers!" Lynn giggled through her nose in response.

"They are all old enough to live on their own so I don't see them as frequently as I used to. But the man I was talking to before I met you and your brother was my youngest sibling. His name is Padpip; he prefers to be called Pad. His full title is Major Padpip Howitzer the Wave Alchemist."

"Oh… I've never heard of him before." Al sweat dropped as he said it.

"I'm not surprised you haven't. Even though my family is a long list of State Alchemists dating back to when the program started none of us has ever done anything especially noteworthy. Especially when compared to you and your brother!"

"Ehh… not that I'll know them but who are your other two brothers?"

"The middle brother is Major Quintin Howitzer the Barrier Alchemist. Then my eldest brother is Major Zollic Howitzer, the Blade Alchemist. Though he's vying for a promotion and probably won't be a Major for long."

"Are you planning to join the military?"

"I don't know if I want to but I'm going to."

"What?"

"Like I said before all my ancestors have been State Alchemists. It's a family tradition. So I will join the military whether I want to or not."

"Will your father really make you become a State Alchemist?"

"He won't make me but… it'll just happen. It's actually similar to an instinct."

Before Al could question her further they found themselves in front of Winry's door. Al brought up his hand and knocked. The knock echoed through the hotel room and through the hall. They heard footsteps approaching the door before it creaked open to reveal Winry. She was wearing a light green tank top and a black miniskirt. On her feet she had black boots.

"It's about time you got here!" she yelled at Al. Then she turned her attention to Lynn.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Lynn, the daughter of a State Alchemist. Because this is my first time in Central my father asked the Elric Brothers to show me around."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. And speaking of brothers, Al where's Ed?"

"He's downstairs waiting for us. He checked if we got any calls."

Downstairs Ed was just hanging up as they came into the lobby. He waved them over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes want us to come over and visit later."

"Yeah! We'll get to see Elicia again!" Winry exclaimed.

After that the four teens exited the lobby and went out into the busy streets of Central.

"Oh Lynn this would look so cute on you!"

"Sorry Winry I rarely wear anything that's main color isn't black."

"Come on! Hey Ed wouldn't Lynn look adorable in this?"

"I have no comment, though I agree with that black quota."

"What about you Al? What do you think?"

"Uhh…"

"Al I suggest you don't answer."

"Brother that might be advice worth adhering to."

The three alchemists and mechanic were in a clothing shop. This was to the clear joy of the mechanic and the clear despair of the alchemists. Though this was a surprise to the Elric Brothers. They believed all females loved clothes shopping. But apparently Lynn did not.

"That might not be to my taste, but this is!" Lynn's three companions looked at what she was holding up. It was a hooded black cloak that had electric blue cuffs. On the back was the image of a bleeding demon with a knife in its chest.

"I must applaud whoever created this, it is quite macabre."

"I agree Ed."

Al and Winry glanced at each other and had a whispered conversation.

"How can they like that kind of stuff Winry?"

"I have no idea Al."

As they were doing this Ed and Lynn continued to discuss the cloak. Both conversations were ended as Lynn pulled out her wallet. She got the money needed to buy the cloak and then reinserted her wallet back into her left shoe.

"Why do you keep your wallet in your shoe?" Winry asked.

"Do you see anywhere else I can put it? It's not like it's uncomfortable, I made a secret compartment for it."

Lynn then walked over to the counter and bought the cloak.

They were walking out of the store when Lynn suddenly made for an alley.

"Lynn wait! Why are you going down there?"

"I just have to make a few adjustments to this cloak. Though I like it, it doesn't fit me perfectly yet."

With that she started to draw a transmutation circle on the ground with chalk she got from her right shoe. When she was done she carefully laid the cloak on top of the circle. Then she placed her hands on top of the cloak. A purple flash of light rose from the spot. When it cleared the design on the cloak had changed.

It was still black and the cuffs were still electric blue. But instead of a bleeding demon there was an eye on the back. It looked exactly like the charm on her necklace except the colors were different. The outline and pupil were silver and the iris was blue, the same shade as Lynn's own eyes.

Lynn carefully picked the cloak from the ground, brushed it off, and put it on.

"That was impressive."

"Thanks Ed, but I know I'm not up to your caliber."

"I wouldn't put money on that."

"Sure, you don't even need a transmutation circle and you're putting me on the same level."

"Using alchemy without a transmutation circle isn't that special of a thing."

"Oh… I think it's pretty unbelievable."

"Do you wish to see a demonstration?"

"Really? I would love to!"

Ed clapped his hands together; the sound echoing around the alley. He then placed his right hand on the ground and started pulling it upwards. In his hand was one end of a spear and he finally pulled from the ground the tip. All the while blue lightening was emanating from the spot.

The spear Ed made was gothic; to make an understatement. The handle consisted of a skull and what looked like canine teeth jutting from below. The shaft was an obsidian black that had purple tipped spikes of the same color protruding randomly from it. Just above the head was a pure white dragon wrapped around the shaft. Its teeth were dotted with red. The head itself was a deep gold except for the tip which was the color of blood from a fresh cut.

"Whoa… That is amazing and I'm not just talking about the Alchemy. You truly have a great eye for design!"

"Here we go again."

"What are you talking about Winry?"

Ed raised his hand and rapped twice on the door with his knuckles. The door swung open and the teens were greeted by the sight of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Hi Ed, Al, Winry, and who is this?"

"My name is Lynn."

"Nice to meet you. Oh you've never met my daughter! Come in, come in. You just have to meet her; she is just the cutest thing ever!" And Lynn got to see Mr. Hughes spaz out about his daughter for the first time.

Lynn looked at Winry as if asking 'is he always like this'. Winry gave a nod to answer her unspoken question.

"Gracia, Elicia we have guests!" Gracia came from around the corner.

"Hello Elric Brothers, Winry, and hello-"

"Name's Lynn, glad to have your acquaintance."

"Big Sissy!" With a yell Elicia came running to Winry. Then she saw Lynn. "Are you another Sissy?"

"Sure why not?" Lynn laughed.

Soon they were all sitting on couches and sipping tea. Lynn was currently talking to Elicia.

"So how old are you?"

"Three," Elicia not only said it but had three fingers standing up.

"So boys how has your research been going? Did you manage to renew your license Ed?"

"I did manage to renew my license and our research is progressing."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"So how have things been here in Central?"

"Pretty boring, but that's okay with me."

"So no sightings of Scar?"

"Why would want to know that Winry?"

"I'm just worried Mr. Hughes."

"Lynn, what is it like having your whole family be in the military?"

"Well Mr. Hughes it is actually kind of fun. I mean I worry if there is a war and one of my siblings or my father is in it. But besides that I get to travel a lot and that is really great. Plus not being able to go into some of the libraries my brothers do makes me want to become a State Alchemist even more than I already do!"

"So you do plan on following the family tradition."

"Yep, I don't see why not. Except for obvious reasons. But I am already an alchemist. So all I have to decide is whether to work for the military or not. And the only thing keeping me away, besides the possibility of having to kill someone, is that I want to use my alchemy to help people. But in truth it seems that Ed here manages to do that despite being a State Alchemist."

"Yeah I guess I am called the 'hero of the people'."

The rest of the evening passed in idle chatter and laughter. Then, to the teens' sadness, they had to leave. Outside night had fallen. It covered the city with milky blackness. At every street corner a streetlight cut its light into the darkness.

"So Lynn where is your family staying while in Central?" Ed asked.

"We actually have a house here."

"But I thought you've never been to Central before."

"I haven't Al. My parents just thought it good foresight to get a house in Central just in case anyone was ever stationed here."

"Do you know the way there?" Winry questioned.

"Nope, so if you didn't mind-"

"We'll show you the way there. Just give us the address."

"Kay… um… here it is." After rummaging around in her shoe she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ed. He looked at it for a second then started walking. Everyone rushed to catch up with him. All the way to Lynn's house no one spoke. Suddenly Ed stopped. He was right in front of a gate.

The gate was especially ornate. The bars stood parallel to each other but had ivory vines strung between. Behind the gate was a simple walkway bordered on each side by a row of flowers. Then there was the house; it was nothing spectacular. But it seemed quite homely.

"Oh yes! This is it." Lynn turned to them before continuing to speak. "I wanted to thank you again. I had a really good time and I hope we meet again someday!"

"Yeah, maybe I'll get some fashion sense drilled into you."

"Right Winry good luck with that!"

"I'm really glad I got to meet you Lynn. I hope you get to become a State Alchemist like you want."

"Bye Lynn, see ya later."

As soon as Ed finished saying good-bye Lynn opened and walked through the gate. When it was closed she started to run up the walk. At her front door she turned back and waved before disappearing inside.

"Night Winry."

"Goodnight Ed, Al."

"Hope you sleep well Winry."

They were back at their hotel. Winry opened up her room's door and went inside. Ed and Al did the same.

A full moon shining through a window found Ed and Al lying on their beds, fully awake.

"Brother do you think we'll ever see Lynn again?"

"If she becomes a State Alchemist the possibility is high. But I think we'll be seeing her again before even that happens."

"What do you mean brother?"

"Al did you notice the charm on her necklace?"

"Yeah it was of an eye and she also transmuted that design on the cloak she bought."

"That eye… is the same one I saw in The Gate."

"What!"

"Mmhm. Since you don't remember The Gate you wouldn't remember what was inside it. But as The Gate opened and the black hands pulled me inside I saw it. The hands were centered around an eye that looks exactly like the charm on Lynn's necklace."

"So you think she has some connection to The Gate?"

"I do Al and we're gonna find out what that connection is."

A/N:

Kage: *holding tin of tuna in front of Sunero* Sunero is very similar to my cat and my cat goes crazy over tuna. So I wanted to see if Sunero reacts the same way.

Sunero: *wakes up* Why the hell would I go crazy over tuna! I'm not your cat! Now go away!

Kage: *leaves* Now what am I supposed to do with this tuna. It's disgusting and I don't know why people like it. Ohh! I'll give it to my cat! *disappears*

Later…..

Kage: I'm back!

Sunero: Let's throw a party.

Kage: I don't like that tone and you know I hate parties!

Sunero: Can we get to the chapter?

Kage: *nods and turns to chapter* Wow that's the longest chapter of anything I've ever written.

Sunero: And that is very sad. It's only like 8 ½ pages.

Kage: I'm still proud of it and hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. So now please review. Criticisms, praise, flames I really don't care, just review! Oh and I hope to update Saturday or Sunday. But knowing myself and being completely realistic that probably won't happen. So keep your eye out for the update!

Kage out.


End file.
